Fabrication of electronic devices such as integrated circuits is performed through a series of processes, where each process has its own thermal characteristics. Some processes require high temperatures, while others not requiring high temperatures are performed at temperatures elevated over ambient. The elevated temperatures, whether small or large, provide an energic environment in which reactants, or precursors, interact chemically to form a desired material composition. This material composition may be an intermediate composition or the final composition forming an integral portion of the electronic device or system being constructed.
A chemical reaction to form a desired material composition is conducted by providing energy to reactant gases. This energy is typically provided by heating the reactant gases, the reaction environment, and/or a substrate on which the resultant composition of the chemical reaction is to be formed. These heating processes may place limitations on the fabrication process. For instance, reactant gases that can provide the desired resultant composition upon chemical reaction may be eliminated from being used because the chemistries of these gases may be sensitive to heating, making thermal control difficult. In other instances, conventional heating methods may be inefficient for a wide variety of gases. As these gases are heated, a significant percentage by mass volume may decompose into unwanted gas compositions prior to undergoing the intended chemical reaction with other materials or gases. Then, only the non-decomposed portion of the volume of reactant gas contributes to the fabrication process, limiting the reaction efficiency. Thus, control of the thermal characteristics for forming various materials to be used in electronic devices and systems provides a significant challenge for fabrication processes.